African (label)
The French label, a subsidiary of Sonodiscs, started releasing singles and LPs as of ca. 1966, some CDs apeared in the 1990s. It is best known for its catalogue of classic Congolese music on the so called 360 series. At the same time the label is highly critised as the "attitude of the label was very much like that seen in the "Colonie Belge" genre of Congolese paintings"[http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html Sono by A. Johnston at Muzikifan.com ], retrieved 28.5.2010. Discography The 90 singles series *90.018 - Kwamy: Kele Ya Nini Saka b/w Nico: Pablo Gonzales Dial Africa blog, 22.2.2011, retrieved 8.3.2011 File:African 90018 C1.jpg File:African 90018 C2.jpg File:African 90018 LA.jpg File:African 90018 LB.jpg *90.046 - (Surboum Africaine - Flash 7) Rochereau & African Fiesta: Nganda Ya Diallo (Rumba) /b/w Savon omo (Rumba) [ http://cgi.ebay.fr/7-ROCHEREAU-AFRICAN-FIESTA-RUMBA-AFRO-LATIN-Con... Ebay], retrieved 29.3.2011 File:African 90046 C.jpg *90.059 - Rochereau et l'orchestre African Fiesta: Ple Mi Ze b/w Mokolo nakokufa *90.115 - (Surboum Africaine) Le Duo Kalle-Alexis/Orchestre African Jazz: Independence Economique b/w Congo Centafrique (1966) File:African 90.115 C A 1000.jpg File:African 90.115 C B.jpg File:African 90.115 L 1.jpg File:African 90.115L 2.jpg *90.151 - (Surboum Africaine) Zatho & Orch. Los Nickelos: Revelation bolingo ya nzamba // Pierrot Mabelwanga cdandlp.com, retrieved 6.4.2011 File:African 90151 Zatho Los Neckelos.jpg *90.301 - (Epanza Makita 82) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Nabir Libala Bmbanda b/w Nakobala oyo Motema Alinge *90.302 (Flash 51) Orchestre African Fiesta International: Liba#a ya 8 heures du temps b/w Maloba *90.303 - (Ngonga Ya Bakongo 3) Orchestre Bantu: Mushya b/w ''Mpuanga *90.304 - (Musikalle 4010) Orchestre African Jazz, Direction: Kalle: B.B. 69 b/w Lolango Helena *90.305 - (Landa Bango 4) Don Pierro, Samy, Orchestre Conga 68 de Johnny Bokelo: Nalinga ya ngai chérie b/w Mabala ya Kinshasa *90.306 - (Flash 43) Roxchereau, Orchestre African Fiesta National (Le Peuple): M. Wanke b/w Micheline *90.307 - (Viclong 2) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Numero ya Kinshasa b/w Dodo tuna Motema *90.308 - (Viclong 3) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Mwasi ya ba patrons b/w Regina-Regina'' *90.309 - (Cefa-LBS 1) Didos, Emmani, Sejos, Orchestre L'Os Backy: Mwasi ngai nabala b/w Emma eongi ya bomwana *90.310 - (Cefa-LBS 2) Didos, Emmani, Sejos, Orchestre L'Os Backy: Matinda b/w Jeannie mwasi mabe'' *90.311 - (Sukisa 81) Orchestre African Fiesta: Naatela ebonga ya bana b/w Cumbre pachanga *90.312 - (Londende 98) Francky, Orchestre Cobantou: Traitemeint de base ya matua b/w Yangale Pauline *90.313 - (Londende 101) Emmane, Orchestre Cobantou: Mabala ya Kinshasa b/w Nakamue Rocky *90.314 - (Londende 102) Diamant, Orchestre Cobantou: Niama ya zamba b/w ''Koseka moninga te *90.315 - (Patenge 1) Avec la voix de son maître " MUJOS", Muchos et son ensemble: Marienta b/w Nyna mwana ya ma lea'' *90.316 - (Tigre Payne no. 1) Orchestre Les Tigres: Lindanda ya payne b/w Magui ya basantu *90.343 - (série Landa Bango 20) Johnny Bokelo et son orchestre Conga: Cis-Ca b/w Catherine File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) C 1 1000.jpg File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) C 2.jpg File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) L 1.jpg File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) L 2.jpg *African 90.360 - Orchestre Conga de J. Bokelo: Mwana Ya Mboyo b/w Na Kobala Te File:African 90360 C Bokelo.jpg *90.391 - Orch. Bansomi Lay Lay: Nzeza 1 & 2 Discogs, retrieved 23.7.2010 File:African 90391.jpg *90.404 - Orchestre Cobantou (Série Londende 148) Worldservice blog, 10.6.2010, retrieved 28.6.2010 File:African-90 404-front.jpg *90.410 - (Surboum Africaine) Orchestre L'Os Backy: Ebongi Mona Na Miso / Jeanne Muana Senegalaise'' *90.425 - Bovic & Orchestre Vévé: Clementine b/w Venus (Série Veve 47) Radiodiffusion blog, 19.6.2008, retrieved 22.9.2010 File:African 90425 F.jpg *90.446 - (Alamoule 6) Orchestre Zembe-Zembe: Likabo lizuaka niama te / Mawa na basi *90.485 - Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Mathieu Togongana (Checain) / Bisenga Senga (Fan Fan) Franco et TPOK Jazz Restored (blog), 30.4.2010]retrieved 23.7.2010 File:African 90485 Cover A.jpg *90 509 - (Londende 165) Orchestre Cobantou: 'Linga Ngai Komba'' / Hélène Elue *90.571 - Manu Dibango: Soul Makossa (1972) Muzzicaltrips (blog), Jan. 2011, retrieved 28.1.2011 File:African 90571 F.jpeg *90.573 - Orchestre Zemba Zemba: Baboti Balembi nNai Te / Mikuwa Ya Soso File:African 90573 C ZembaZemba.jpg *90.594 - (Musikana 6) Orchestre Continental: Bea, Omikebisa // Marabout Akabola Music blog, 19.1.2011, retrieved 5.4.2011 File:African 90594 CA.JPG File:African 90594 CB.JPG *90.628 B - Orchestre Arfican Fiesta Sukisa: Bolingo Ya Kobomba b/w Mobali Akolimbisa Mwasi *90.649 - Verckys & Orchestre Bella Bella: Lipua Lipua (1973) Discogs, retrieved 23.7.2010 *90.665 - Tabu Ley & Orchestre Afrisa l'International: Dialogue b/w Mafuku Na Libenga Discogs, retrieved 23.7.2010 File:African 90665.jpg *90.702 - (Editions Populaires 139) Orchestre Africa Mode Matata: Bandoki Ba Profiter b/w Nazongi Yamba Ngai *90.948 - (veve 209) Orchestre Continental: Nsiona // Myitezo Akabola Music blog, 19.1.2011, retrieved 5.4.2011 File:African 90948 CA .JPG File:African 90948.JPG *90.968 - (Fuka-Fuka 2) Orchestre Kamale: Yo Na Nani 1 & 2 (7": African 90.968 B) File:Orchestre Kamale - Fuka Fuka (African 90968) B.jpg *90.978 - (Sakuma 12) Orchestre Kiam: Yanga Yanga b/w Kobondela *90.979 - (Sakuma 13) Orchestre Kiam: Masumu 1 et 2 *90.980 - (Wondole 01) Orchestre Cavacha de Mopero: Nene Malakasi 1 et 2 *90.981 - (Phenix 16) Orchestre G.O. Malebo: Botuli b/w Okomona Zaire *90.982 - (Phenix 17) Orchestre G.O. Malebo: Safari b/w Bayinenge *90.983 - (Phenix 20) Orchestre G.O. Malebo: Ozali Phenomnene b/w '' Yo Bailo Con Ella'' *90.984 - (Bana-Modja 02) Orchestre Bana Modja: Azonga b/w Koyoka Koyoka *90.985 - (Bana-Modjo 03) Orchestre Bana Modjo: Okei Kolakate Nika b/w Na Bangi Makambo *90.986 - (Bana Modjo 04) Orchestre Bana Modjo: Mabaku 1 et 2 *90.987 - (Conga 7) Orchestre Conga: Lomba 1 et 2 *90.988 - (Flambeau 11) Orchestre Flambeau: Benalu b/w Banzaka Ngai Fifi *90.989 - (Kinsala 03) Orchestre Zaiko Langa Langa: Bibiche b/w Bitota'' *90.990 - (Kinsala 04) Orchestre Zaiko Langa Langa: Fifi b/w Dodo *90.991 - (La Musi Interna 16) Orchestre Griot Kapia: Badibamba 1 et 2 *90.992 - (La Musi Interna 17) Orchestre Symba: Okito 1 et 2 *90.993 - (Eureka 01) Orchestre Bakuba Mayopi Cawa Zung: Pampa Pampa 1 et 2 *90.994 - (Kinshasa Par 56) Orchestre Comet Mambo: Faute Ya Mama Leki b/w Ami *90.995 - (Lho Mann 14) Orchestre Bebeta: Ba Boyi Yo 1 et 2 *90.996 - (Zambi 29) Orchestre Wembele: Bakomela Pema 1 et 2 *90.997 - (Nzambi 32) Orchestre La Fontaine Mateya: Likunia b/w Liwa *90.998 - (Conga 6 BIS) Orchestre Conga de Bokelo: Likambo Ya Moto 1 et 2 *90.999 - (ISA 56) Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Kinsuka 1 et 2 *91.000 - (ISA 57) Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Cerebendo b/w Convocation Ya Liwa *91.001 - (Bella Bella 24) Orchestre Bella Bella: Pambi Ndoni 1 et 2 *91.002 - (Bella Bella 25) Orchestre Bella Bella: Nzingi Zong 1 et 2 *91.003 - (Macchi 07) Orchestre Macchi: Nono 1 et 2 *91.004 - (Bisengo 01) Orchestre Sikama: Kanda Ya Nzunzu b/w Seli Seli *91.005 - (Cover 18) Orchestre Bakuba Mayopi: Makanga 1 et 2 *91.006 - (Folza 07) Orchestre Haute Tension: kondo b/w Kasembele Ngongo 2 *91.007 - (Vrai Make 01) Orchestre Le Tout Make: Bondeko 1 et 2 *91.008 - (Almayi 06) Orchestre Bakuba Mayopi: Mbiyavanga 1 et 2 *91.009 - (Tam Tam) Orchestre Monia Tchangai: Lela Wala Souzi b/w Mebe, Ao Lo *91.010 - (Diabim 12) Orchestre Grand Piza: Keba Na Zuwa 1 et 2 *91.011 - (Diabim 13) Orchestre Grand Piza: Omibatela 1 et 2 *91.012 - (Diabim 14) Orchestre Kintueni Authentique: Kintueni Authentique b/w Luzitu Va Makuela *91.013 - (Veve 165) Orchestre Lipua Lipua: Mbondo 1 et 2 *91.014 - (Empire Bakuba 08) Orchestra Empire de Bakuba: Massa 1 et 2 *91.015 - (Kina Rama 05) Orchestre Stukas: Joboke 1 et 2 *91.016 - (Zebi 001) Orchestre Mayaula: Chérie Bondowe 1 et 2 *91.017 - (Ngadiadia 02) Orchestre Somo Somo: Bawuba 1 et 2 *91.018 - (Ngadiadia 03) Orchestre Somo Somo: Bolobo 1 et 2 *91.019 - (Ngadiadia 06) Orchestre Somo Somo: Pecha Pecha 1 et 2 *91.020 - (Betu Na Betu 01) Orchestre Bella Bella: Bokilo b/w misere ya Libala *91.021 - (Betu Na Betu 02) Orchestre Bella Bella: Vangu 1 et 2 *91.022 - (Super Tembessa) Orchestre Tembessa de Matoumbou: Loussomo b/w Landa Rail *91.023 - (Kina Rama 03) Orchestre Stukas: Nale Okendeke b/w Mayimba *91.024 - (Kina Rama 31) Orchestre Lokoko: Libonza 1 et 2 *91.025 - (Kina Rama 32) Orchestre Lokoko: Lokoko Ya Mbongo b/w Mangasa *91.026 - (Kina Rama 33) Orchestre Lokoko: Pemba b/w Yela Ngai *91.027 - (Kina Rama 34) Orchestre Lokoko: Ndjidi 1 et 2 *91.028 - (Cover 20) Orchestre Macchi: Mbula Yo Mayi 1 et 2'' *91.029 - (Manduta 1) Orchestre Symba: Banza Patisa b/w Mobali & Bouger *91.069 - (Mabele 05) Orchestre Baya-Baya: Bumba 1 b/w Bumba 2 (1975) Dial Africa blog, 8.11.2011, retrieved 8.11.2011 File:African 91.069 C A.jpg File:African 91.069 C B.jpg File:African 91.069 L A.jpg File:African 91.069 L B.jpg *91.262 - (Afrizam 14) Orchestre Afrizam: S.G.A. b/w Mibali Kiyungulu *91.356 - (Editions Veve 225) Orch: Les Kamale: Abissina 1 & 2 File:Orchestre Kamale - Abissina (African) B.jpg File:Orchestre Kamale - Abissina (African) V2 B.jpg *91.507 - (Sakumuna 48) Orch: Kamale: Assana Muana Wawa 1 & 2 File:Orchestre Kamale - Assana Muana (African 91507) B.jpg *91.537 - (Veve 244) Orch: Kamale: Olela 1 & 2 File:African 91537 CA.jpg File:African 91537 CB.jpg File:African 91537 LA.jpg File:African 91537 LB.jpg The 360 LP series The label began in 1966 with this series; the series appeared with 168 numbers/volumes, of whom ca. 120 were released." [http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html Sono by A. Johnston at Muzikifan.com ], retrieved 28.5.2010 *360.002 - L'Afrique Danse № 2 Global Groove blog, 7.5.2010, retrieved 7.5.2010 File:African 360002 Front.jpg File:African 360002 Back.jpg *360.003 - L'Afrique Danse № 3 Global Groove blog, 6.5.2010, retrieved, 7.5.2010 File:African 360003 Front.jpg File:African 360003 Back.jpg *360.005 - Le Docteur Nico et son Orchetsre - L'Afrique Danse № 5 Global Groove blog, 15.12.2009, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.009 - Le Seigneur et l'African Fiesta National: Tango Ya ba Vieux Kalle No. 2 [http://globalgroovers.blogspot.com/2010/12/le-seigneur-rochereau-et-lafrican.html Global Groove blog, 22.12.2010, retrieved 26.2.2011 File:African 360009 A.jpg File:African 360009 B.jpg *360.015 - Les Merveilles du Passé - Orchetsre African Fiesta (1970) Global Groove blog, 28.12.2009, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.033 - L'Afrique Danse: L'Incomparable Gerard Kazembe et son Orchestre Jambo-Jambo Global Groove blog, 17.5.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360033 cover.jpg File:African 360033 backsleeve.jpg File:African 360033 Cover2.jpg *360.040 - Le Seigneur Rochereau & L'Orchestre Afrisa Global Groove blog, 8.12.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.044 - Trio Madjezi - Orchestre Sosoliso: Vol. 2 Global Groove blog, 19.12.2010, retrieved 26.2.2011 File:African 360044 A.jpg File:African 360044 B.jpg *360.050 - L'Afrique Danse Global Groove blog, 20.4.2010, retrieved 20.4.2010 File:African 360050 Front.jpg File:African 360050 Back.jpg *360.051 - Succes d'Hier - Various Artists Global Groove blog, 18.10.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.055 - Orchestre Sossoliso: Trio Madiesi Global Groove blog, 25.6.2010, retrieved 25.6.2010 File:Trio Madjesi, front.jpg File:Trio Madjesi, back.jpg *360.062 - Orchestre Kiam: Editions Veve Lucky Psychic Hut blog, 4.3.2010, retrieved 9.8.2010 Global Groove blog, 2.3.2011, retrieved 8.3.2011 File:African 360062 Front.jpg File:360062 Back.jpg *360.063 - Orchestre Lipua-Lipua: Editions Vévé Dial Africa blog, 23.11.2010, retrieved 23.11.2010 File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) C A 1000.jpg File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) C B 1000.jpg File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) L A.jpg File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) L B.jpg *360.073 - Editions Vévé (1975) Global Groove blog, 1.9.2010, retrieved 11.9.2010 File:African 360077 C F.jpg File:African 360073 C B.jpg *360.086 - Orchestre "Les Grands Maquisards" Global Groove blog, 12.12.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.093 - L'Afrique Danse avec L'Orchestre Bella Bella & Soki Vangu, (p) 1976/1977 Global Groove blog, 13.5.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360093 Front.jpg File:African 360093 back.jpg *360.094 - L'Afrique Danse avec L'Orchestre Shama-Shama, 1977 Global Groove blog, 18.4.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360094 Front.jpg File:African 360094 Back.jpg *360.096 - African Party, Franco & Orchestre T.P. O.K. Jazz Global Groove blog, 21.3.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360096 Front.jpg File:African 360096 Back.jpg *360.109 - Les Editions Vévé présentent l'Orchestre Kamale et son célèbre chanteur Nyboma (Davos) Global Groove blog, 25.2.2011, retrievd 26.2.2011 File:African 360109 front.jpg File:African 360109 back.jpg *360.111 - L'Afrique Danse avec les Orchestres Kiam, Lipua Lipua Global Groove blog, 9.9.2010, retrieved 11.9.2010 File:African 360111 C-A.jpg File:African 360111 C-B.jpg *360.112 - L'Afrique Danse (avec L'Orchestre Les Trois Frères et al.) Global Groove blog, 6.12.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.117 - L'Afrique Danse - Les Orchestres Zaiko Langa Langa, Viva La Musica, Les Trois Frères Global Groove blog, 30.11.2010, retrieved 18.12.2010 *360.121 - Zaiko Langa Langa (L'Afrique Danse), (p) 1978 Global Groove blog, 14.4.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360117 Front.jpg File:African 360121.jpg *360.123 - Orchestre International Akweza de Libreville Dial Africa blog, 5.4.2011, retieved, 5.4.2011 File:African 360123 CA 1000.jpg File:African 360123 CB 1000.jpg File:African 360123 LA.jpg File:African 360123 LB 1000.jpg *360.124 - Authenticite OK Jazz 1960/62 Franco et TPOK Jazz Restored blog, 1.4.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 Global Groove blog, 27.5.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360124 front.jpg File:OK Jazz, back.jpg *360.130 - Orchestre Stukas - L'Afrique Danse Global Groove blog, 8.11.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.143 Merveilles du Passé. Hommage au Grand Kallé, Joseph Kabassele et l'African Jazz, Vol. 2, 1984 Global Groove blog, 25.9.2010 , retrieved 5.10.2010 File:African 360143 A.jpg File:African 360143 B.jpg *360.146 - Les Merveilles du Passé (1962-1964) (Vol.1) Bantous Jazz, 1985 File:Banous Jazz Vol1.jpg File:Banous Jazz Vol1 back.jpg File:African 360146 L A.jpg File:African 360146 L B.jpg *360.157 - ''Les Merveilles du Passé (1966) Los Nickelos, 1986 File:Los Nickelos - Merveilles du Passé 1966 (African 360157) CA 1000.jpg File:Los Nickelos - Merveilles du Passé 1966 (African 360157) CB 1000.jpg File:Los Nickelos - Merveilles du Passé 1966 (African 360157) LA 1000.jpg File:Los Nickelos - Merveilles du Passé 1966 (African 360157) LB 1000.jpg *360.164 - ''Merveilles du Passé - Les Années 50 Holy Warbles blog, July 2010, retrieved 18.7.2010 File:African 360164 Cover A.jpg File:African 360164 Back.jpg *360.165 - L'Orchestre Cobantou de Dewayon - Merveilles du Passé 1968-1969 Global Groove blog, 17.12.2010, retrieved 18.12.2010 File:African 360165 F.jpg File:African 360165 Back.jpg The DECCA 450 singles series *451.088 - Surboum African Jazz 7 avec l'O.K. Jazz: Bomboke Justin / Florette modéle // Isaac ombele / Isaac don't be so fun'' (7": DECCA 451 088 S) File:Decca 451088 Surboum African Jazz 7.jpg The DECCA 460 singles series *460.822 - (Surboum African Jazz 27 - A.J. 113) - African Jazz: Information 3171 (Rumba - Lingala) / Adios Tété (Rumba - Lingala // Anishayi (Charanga - Lingala) / Djumanango (Rumba - Lingala) Ebay, retrieved 30.3.2011 File:Surboum African Jazz 27 Decca B.jpg *460.922 - Surboum African № 39 - Vita 100: Minge rumba fiesta - Amartes // Vita 105: Asi tu viera - Molangi ya malasi File:African 460922.jpg *??? - Surboum Africaine African Jazz - Vita 102: O.K. Jazz: unknown tracks File:VITA 102 Surboum Africaine Decca.jpg *460.926 - Surboum African № 40 - A.J. 46 - Le bateau de Tahiti - Miso emona makambo // A.J. 102 - Couri-couri - Ah! pachanga File:African 460926.jpg *460.930 - Surboum African № 41 - Vita 106 - Le chant de Malory - Foti ya ye // Vita 109 - Cubana vis+à-vis - Pablito File:African 460930.jpg *??? - Surboum Africaine African Jazz - Vita 114 - O.K. Jazz: unknown tracks File:Vita 114 Surboum Africain Decca 65.jpg The 365 CD series The series started in 1991 and contains sloppily edited reissues of the label's catalogue. The 425 LP series According to Johnston [http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html Sono by A. Johnston at Muzikifan.com ], retrieved 28.5.2010 the series issues "modern" material. *425.001 - Bebe Manga: Amie RhythmCnx blog, 28.3.2011, retrieved 31.3.2011 File:African 425001 C A.jpg File:African 425001 C B.jpg Other releases (to categorise) 1981 *''Ikenga Super Stars of Africa (Afrodisia DWA 2150)'' Global Groove blog, 30.11.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 1986 *''Franco & l'OK Jazz - Les Merveilles du Passé 1957 - 1958'' Global Groove blog, 3.12.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 References Bibliography/Sources *''Attempting reconstruction of the "African" Label LP 360.000 Catalogue'', by Lars Fredriksson, URL: http://www.bolingo.org/audio/africa/congo/disco/African/africatno.htm, retrieved 28.5.2010 *''Attempting reconstrution of the "African" 45 Catalogue'', by Lars Fredriksson, URL: http://www.bolingo.org/audio/africa/congo/disco/45/african45/african_45.htm, retrieved 24.11.2010 *''Sono'' by Alastair Johnston, URL: http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html, retrieved 28.5.2010 * Some back sleeves of the "African" series contain discographical information on parts of the label catalogue: File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) C 2.jpg |''African 90.343'' File:African 91.069 C B.jpg |''African 91.069''